


Must Be Something

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut, girl!Suho, girl!jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo's crushing hard on her TA, Miss Junhee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Something

**Author's Note:**

> because girl!jinwoo is the most precious thing, and girl!junmyeon is a goddess.

  
The air seems to shimmer around the woman standing in front of the chalkboard with the bubbling laugh and orange sherbet voice. The lecture hall is nearly filled, each student leaning in to cling to every word that flows from her mouth. Some of the students are taking Feminism in British Literature just because they heard rumors about the hot TA, but Jinwoo signed up for the class because she wanted to read Jane Austen and Charlotte Brontë. She knew nothing about Miss Junhee, who seems to sparkle, even under harsh fluorescent lighting.   
  
The lecture hall clears out when class is dismissed, but Jinwoo is hesitant in packing her books and laptop away. Her fingers tremble as she zips her backpack shut and slings it over her shoulder. She stares down at her knobby knees as she approaches the TA.   
  
"M-miss Junhee," she stutters.   
  
"Yes?" the older woman looks up at her expectantly, and Jinwoo feels heat rushing to her head.   
  
"I was wondering if you could please clarify the rubric for our essay. I just want to make sure I cover everything that I'm supposed to."  
  
Junhee's eyes light up at the chance to help a student out. "Yes, certainly! Come, bring a chair up to my desk."  
  
Jinwoo obeys, but her heart doesn't heed her mental command for it to slow down its rapid staccato. She sits down next to Junhee, who crosses her legs and smooths down her pencil skirt as it rides up her thighs. Junhee doesn't miss the way that Jinwoo peeks at the extra bit of thigh exposed. She clears her throat lightly, and Jinwoo nearly jumps out of her seat.   
  
"So, grammar and conventions should be fairly self-explanatory," Junhee begins.   
  
She continues, occasionally leaning into Jinwoo to scribble a note onto the sheet of paper, and Jinwoo gets a whiff of her refreshing citrus perfume. She nervously balls her hands in her skirt, crumpling the perfect khaki pleats, but that's the last thing on her mind when Junhee's bare leg brushes against her own.   
  
"Is that clear?" Junhee asks, and Jinwoo realizes that she hadn't heard a single word of the TA's explanation.   
  
"Y-yes!" Jinwoo says, nodding her head furiously. "Thank you, Miss Junhee!"  
  
"Just call me Junhee," she giggles. "I know you're a junior, but I was a senior just two years ago, so we're practically the same age!"  
  
Jinwoo swallows hard, realizing that Junhee is a lot younger than she thought.   
  
  
  
  
Every time she sees Junhee, or even thinks of her, Jinwoo wants to squirm. Her stomach flips pleasantly when she watches Junhee enter the classroom, her short bob flouncing with every step. Junhee flicks her thick, chestnut hair away from her face and beams at the class. When she locks eyes with Jinwoo, she gives the younger girl an encouraging little nod. Jinwoo wants to open her mouth and scream. Instead, she crosses her legs tighter, squeezing her thighs together and trying to pretend that Junhee's lacy red top isn't doing things to her.   
  
It's not an especially racy article of clothing, perfectly appropriate for a teacher to wear, but the scarlet hue contrasts so sensuously with her porcelain skin, bringing out the rosiness of her cheeks and lips. It's not exactly revealing, but it's the kind of top a girl wears when she has someone to impress. Jinwoo is helplessly attracted.   
  
The thought of confessing had been running circles in her head all day, chased by Jinwoo's stuttering shyness. Before she knows it, her classmates are filing out of the lecture hall, leaving Jinwoo alone with Junhee.   
  
 _Confess. Don't confess. Confess_. Each waver in resolution flutters to her feet like a petal plucked off a flower. Sweat pricks at her palms as her feet bring her closer and closer to Junhee.  _Don't confess. Confess. Don't-_  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Jinwoo flinches and Junhee's eyes widen in concern. She reaches out and places a gentle hand on the younger girl's arm. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" she asks.   
  
"Yeah! I mean, n-no, there's nothing wrong! I just wanted to say..." Jinwoo chews nervously on the inside lining of her cheek. "That was a really great lecture today, Miss-, I mean, Junhee. I really liked it."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it!" Junhee beams and gives Jinwoo's arm a soft squeeze. "That really means so much to me, thank you so much. Jinwoo, right?"  
  
"Yes! That's me!" Jinwoo bobs her head, and a strand of hair flies into her face, sticking to her lipgloss. Suddenly, she feels a smooth fingertip against the corner her mouth as Junhee flicks the strand of hair away.   
  
"T-thanks," Jinwoo exhales shakily. She turns on her heel and sprints out of the lecture hall.   
  
  
  
  
Jinwoo is almost too nervous, too embarrassed to return to class. All she can think about for the next few days is how bumbling and awkward her failed attempt at confessing had been. She didn't—still doesn't—have the courage to even look Junhee in the eye, let alone tell her how she feels.   
  
She stands in the hallway outside of the classroom taking deep breaths, gathering the willpower to enter.   
  
"Jinwoo!"  
  
Hurrying towards her is Junhee, her hair disheveled and pink high in her cheeks.   
  
"What time is it?" Junhee pants. "Am I late?"  
  
Her chest rises and falls as she recovers her breath, and Jinwoo unconsciously licks her lips before answering. "It's still five minutes before class starts."  
  
Junhee sighs in relief and squeezes Jinwoo's hand. "Thanks, Jinwoo. I lost track of time at the library and ran all the way here, I thought I was going to be late."  
  
"No, you're fine!" Jinwoo squeaks.   
  
"By the way, Jinwoo, would you mind staying behind after class? It's nothing bad, don't worry! I just wanted to talk, no need to freak out."  
  
"Y-yes! I mean, um, no! I don't mind staying behind!"  
  
Junhee smiles and suggests that they head to class, and Jinwoo begins inevitably freaking out. She spends the entire hour curling and uncurling a lock of hair around her finger, mindlessly transcribing Junhee’s lecture, rather than trying to comprehend and compress the information. It takes all of her strength not to stare at the way Junhee’s slightly see-through white blouse skims every curve so nicely.   
  
Jinwoo needs to control her feelings because she turns into a mess every time Junhee looks in her general direction. She needs to get her act together before the end of class so she doesn’t end up embarrassing herself even more.  
  
As always, Junhee’s lecture passes by more quickly than any class Jinwoo has ever taken. She watches with dread as the classroom empties out, an agonizingly slow process that goes by entirely too fast. And then it’s just Jinwoo and Junhee sitting before each other, Jinwoo trembling in her knee-highs.   
  
“About last class...” Junhee begins.  
  
Jinwoo cuts her off in a breathless rush of words. “I shouldn’t have run away that was so rude of me I’m so sorry Miss Junhee, please forgive me!”  
  
She gasps for breath and is surprised to hear Junhee’s quiet, tinkling laughter.  
  
“There’s really no need to apologize, Jinwoo. As a matter of fact, I was actually going to apologize to you,” Junhee explains. “I was afraid that I had freaked you out or something. You seemed so nervous, and I didn’t get a chance to ask if there was something wrong.”  
  
“N-no! There’s nothing wrong, Miss Junhee!”  
  
“Are you sure, Jinwoo? You know you can tell me anything. I’ve just been worried that something was wrong, since lately you seem to be a little...timid. Your coursework has been excellent, but I just wanted to make sure you feel safe in the classroom, too.”  
  
Jinwoo’s chest fills with warmth because Junhee is so caring and so perceptive, even of Jinwoo, who has always faded into the periphery. She had always been painfully shy and nervous around other people, and it’s so comforting to realize that Junhee seems to genuinely care about her.   
  
“Yeah, I definitely feel safe here, don’t worry about that. It’s just…” She looks up at Junhee, who is watching her intently, hanging on to each word.  
  
“You can tell me anything, Jinwoo,” she reminds the younger girl.  
  
Jinwoo takes a deep breath and can just feel heat rushing to her face as she whispers, “I really like you, Miss Junhee.”  
  
“I like you, too, Jinwoo,” she replies easily, but Jinwoo shakes her head earnestly because Junhee is missing the deeper subtext.   
  
“I mean,” Jinwoo starts again, “I  _like_  you.”  
  
“Oh.”   
  
Junhee’s eyes widen in understanding as Jinwoo’s confession sinks in.  
  
“Jinwoo...” she begins carefully, “you’re really cute, but…”  
  
She stops when Jinwoo gently grabs her hand and just holds onto it because she’s so nervous. Junhee looks down and sees Jinwoo’s short, bubblegum pink nails and feels her heart shuddering.  
  
“Jinwoo, we can’t tell anyone, okay?” she decides, and Jinwoo relaxes into a smile filled with such sheer adoration that Junhee feels like her chest is going to burst.   
  
  
  
  
It’s not that much different than before: Jinwoo always waits after class for Junhee, but instead of talking about writing and literature, they sit on the windowsill together and talk about other things, as well. Jinwoo finds out Junhee's Starbucks order (espresso in the morning, skinny latte in the afternoon), and Junhee learns Jinwoo's favorite snack (chocolate covered pretzels). Jinwoo discovers the taste of Junhee's lips (vanilla lip balm), and Junhee figures out that there are an infinite number of ways to make Jinwoo blush.   
  
Still, Junhee is cautious with Jinwoo, not wanting to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable. But when they're sitting on their favorite windowsill, and Jinwoo's skirt hitches up every time she shifts, Junhee can't resist placing a hand on the younger girl's thigh. Jinwoo leans into her, and Junhee brazenly slides her hand up Jinwoo's skirt.   
  
Jinwoo nuzzles her head against Junhee's neck, and Junhee slips her fingers into Jinwoo's panties, slowly stroking up and down damp folds. Jinwoo shivers and mumbles into her skin, and Junhee starts tracing quick circles with her thumb against Jinwoo's clit.   
  
"S-stop!" Jinwoo gasps, and Junhee immediately stills her hand and retracts it from Jinwoo's panties.   
  
She shimmies out of her panties and drops them on the ground. "Just wanted to get them out of the way, Miss Junhee!" Jinwoo chirps, parting her thighs.   
  
Junhee bites her lip and says, "Good girl."  
  
They kiss, and Junhee dips a finger between Jinwoo's folds, swallowing her little gasps and moans as Junhee curls her finger inside of her and continues to thumb at her clit. Jinwoo's body flashes hot, and she's contracting around Junhee's finger, but Junhee doesn't stop. Jinwoo squeals and squirms because she's unbearably sensitive to the point that any more stimulation would be painful, so she begs, "P-please, Miss Junhee, I can't take any more..."  
  
Junhee smirks and wipes her fingers on her skirt. She gets down to plant a kiss on Jinwoo's pretty pink labia, and Jinwoo almost screams.   
  
"Miss Junhee," Jinwoo begins nervously, tugging feebly at her skirt. "Can I...?"  
  
She's too mortified to finish her sentence, but Junhee gets the idea. "Would Jinwoo like to eat me out?" she teases.   
  
Jinwoo nods, and Junhee teasingly unbuttons and shrugs out of her blouse. "Can you help me, Jinwoo dear?" she asks, and Jinwoo shakily unfastens Junhee's bra.   
  
She brushes Junhee's hair away from her face and kisses her slick, shiny lips. She keeps trailing kisses along her jaw, her neck, down to the soft swells of her breasts. She rubs her thumbs against Junhee's nipples, fascinated by how the tissues stiffen under her touch. She flicks her tongue against one, and Junhee shivers in response.   
  
"Fuck, baby," Junhee breathes when Jinwoo starts sucking on one of her breasts. She swirls her tongue around and lets her teeth graze Junhee's nipple. She notes with interest that Junhee's breathing is growing labored already, and it gives her the confidence to unzip Junhee's skirt and tug it down her thighs.   
  
Her lace panties are dark and damp from arousal, and Jinwoo watches Junhee tug at her own nipples as she slips the older woman's panties off. Jinwoo kneels between her knees and licks tentatively at Junhee's slick folds. She is impressed by how wet Junhee is and how easily she can slide her tongue around. Junhee's hips cant upwards when Jinwoo kisses her way up to Junhee's clit and tongues directly at the sensitive bundle of nerves.   
  
"J-jinwoo," Junhee pants. "You're so good. Just a little more."  
  
Jinwoo hums in compliance and hollows her cheeks, creating a tight suction around Junhee's clit. She pumps a finger in and out of Junhee, until the older keens as her body is flooded with the throb of orgasm. Jinwoo kisses and sucks on Junhee's inner thighs as she comes down from her high. Junhee looks down to see Jinwoo smiling up at her with a shiny wet mouth and chin.   
  
"How was that?" Jinwoo asks shyly.   
  
"Perfect." She wraps her arms around the younger girl's waist and lifts her onto her lap. "How did I taste, baby?"  
  
"Good," Jinwoo giggles, burying her face into Junhee's neck. Her hair is soft and tickles Jinwoo's nose with the scent of strawberries.   
  
"Good, good," Junhee sighs, combing her fingers through Jinwoo's hair.   
  
  
  
  
Not many people show up for the last class before their final. Jinwoo had been tense all week, but she breaks into a smile when Junhee walks into the room wearing a red and white Christmas sweater and a Santa hat. She's carrying a platter filled with warm, freshly baked cookies, but her face falls a little when she sees how empty the classroom is.   
  
"I know a lot of you have finals to study for, and we've basically covered all the syllabus material, so we're not going to have a real class today," Junhee announces. "I'll be here to answer any questions before the final. Feel free to help yourself to some cookies!"  
  
Most of the other students grab a handful of cookies, thank Junhee, and leave. Jinwoo waits until the classroom empties out before approaching the TA.   
  
"You look comfy today!" Junhee says brightly, eyeing Jinwoo's black sweatpants and pink bedroom slippers.   
  
"I need a hug," Jinwoo whispers, reaching her arms out.   
  
Junhee quickly closes the space between them, cradling Jinwoo in her arms. Her sweater is soft and warm against Jinwoo's cheek, and for a few minutes, Jinwoo just breathes in the scent of cookies still lingering on the fabric.   
  
"What's the matter, baby girl?" Junhee murmurs.   
  
"I'm just so stressed right now," she wails. "I'm so nervous about my finals, and..."  
  
"What else?" Junhee prompts gently.   
  
"Today's our last class, and I'm going to miss you so much."   
  
Tears start leaking from the corners of her eyes as she releases her pent-up anxieties.   
  
"You're going to do great on your finals, Jinwoo. You work so hard, I believe in you all the way. But today being our last class should be the last thing in your mind."  
  
Jinwoo sniffles, and Junhee quickly explains, "Now that this class is over, I can hold your hand whenever and wherever I want! We don't have to be a secret anymore!"  
  
To illustrate her point, Junhee slips her fingers between Jinwoo's and kisses her until Jinwoo calms down. She wipes Jinwoo's tears away with her sweater sleeve and feeds her a cookie, and Jinwoo starts smiling again.   
  
"Do you feel better, baby?" Junhee asks, brushing crumbs away from Jinwoo's lips.   
  
"I still feel kind of nervous," Jinwoo admits.   
  
Junhee traces her thumb along the waistband of Jinwoo's sweatpants. "Maybe I could help with that, too," she suggests coyly.  
  
"Ah, um, okay!" Jinwoo squeaks. She's not entirely sure of what Junhee means, but she feels a tingle of arousal building.   
  
Junhee grabs her by the waist and lifts her onto the edge of her desk. Jinwoo nudges her slippers off, and Junhee tugs Jinwoo's sweatpants down, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Junhee kneels between Jinwoo's legs and pushes her tongue against a moist patch on Jinwoo's cotton panties.   
  
"I know you have a lot of studying to do, so I'm going to make this really quick," Junhee promises.   
  
Jinwoo nods as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth. Before she knows it, her panties are being bunched up into a ball and tossed onto the floor, and Junhee is burying her tongue deep into Jinwoo's slit. She sucks on Jinwoo's labia, lapping up her juices. Jinwoo blushes hard as breathy little moans escape her lips.   
  
She curls her fingers into Junhee's hair, which messes up her cute bob, but brings Junhee's face closer to her hips. Junhee flattens her tongue against Jinwoo's clit, covering the entire nub with hot, wet pressure. Jinwoo responds with a whimpering keen, and her thighs twitch instinctively, clamping around Junhee's head.   
  
Junhee parts Jinwoo's thighs and presses them firmly against the desk as she curls her tongue inside of Jinwoo. She slips a finger inside as her mouth moves upwards to suck on Jinwoo's clit. She goes slower as Jinwoo's breaths come faster and her noises pitch higher. Jinwoo spasms when her climax hits with a thrumming ache that resonates throughout her entire body. It leaves her hypersensitive to every insistent lick as Junhee pushes the limit of her orgasm.   
  
"No more!" Jinwoo whines. She writhes from the overstimulation, but Junhee's hands keep her in place.   
  
Finally, Junhee pulls away with a smirk, sucking on the finger that had just been inside of Jinwoo.   
  
"Just wanted to clean you up a bit, baby," she says, admiring her handiwork. Jinwoo is panting and blushing all over, and her clit is visibly throbbing.   
  
Junhee helps Jinwoo back into her clothes and hugs her slight frame for a very long time. Cradling Jinwoo's chin in her hands, Junhee tells her, "You're going to do great on your finals, okay? Afterwards we can celebrate—I'll buy ice cream."  
  
"But it's winter," Jinwoo giggles.   
  
"It's never too cold for ice cream!" Junhee protests.   
  
They finish off the remaining cookies (it's close to the holidays, so calories don't count), and then Jinwoo kisses Junhee on the cheek one last time as they exit the classroom. Junhee locks the door behind them and briefly squeezes Jinwoo's hand before they part ways.


End file.
